


red card

by xmetalcrow



Category: Club SLAZY
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Odds (Club Slazy) - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Smut, club slazy - Freeform, fujita ray - Freeform, im not sure what to tag whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmetalcrow/pseuds/xmetalcrow
Summary: i saw no odds from club slazy fics so a bitch had to satisfy themselves





	red card

he lured you in by his singing, the way he talks, even the way he had the stage. your heart swooned over the mysterious boy. you were taken to club slazy by a friend who just got out of a ugly relationship and you somehow got into this mysterious place where pretty men sang and took women’s hearts away to forget their sadness. the one with the short hair and doe eyes stole yours instantly when he appeared in front of you when coming on stage while they sang. you could've sworn you saw him smile charmingly at you personally.

“that.. was wow.” your friend sighs dreamily, still in awe over the stage and you laugh a little at this. you were happy she was doing better- someone bumps into you and hands you a card before walking away and you furrow your eyebrows together, not sure what just happened. “what's this?” she lurks over your shoulder, reading the red card that invited you personally backstage. “hey, why do you get hit on and i don't?” she pouts and you laugh, not sure why exactly you got the secret invitation. it could be a prank for all you know but what's going to hurt to tag along?

“listen, be careful, okay?” she grabs your wrist before you turn around and you smile, promising your best friend you can, in fact, kill a man if you wanted too and she snorts at this knowing it was true. “i didn't take those self protection lessons for nothing, okay?” you whine and she laughs even more to see you actually whine. “call me when you get home. be safe?” she smiles sadly and you hug her before she walked away from you. you inhale deeply before marching backstage.

_i saw you in the crowd and wanted to talk to you._

_-o_

you kept reading over the handwriting, seeing how fancy the guy made his wording. you can’t be sure if you're hallucinating but there is a faint cologne smell. you blush like a schoolgirl.

you see him. the guy that stole your heart when you first laid eyes on him. he's sitting on the stage, one foot on the stage and the other dangling as he had his head on his hand, staring to the side before looking at you. “i shouldn't be doing this.” he sighs, jumping down and you furrow your eyebrows together, ready to throw a punch and he raises his hands in defense.

“i’m odds, i saw you in the crowd.” he sheepishly walks up to you more, obviously testing the waters with you and you lower your defense. he was adorable in his own quirky way. he laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck while looking away shyly. “i'm not supposed to, er, pull women around but i think you're acceptable.” odds looks at you and you're sure enough he's just a over grown puppy.

he clears his throat before sticking his hand out, smiling ear to ear where it made his eyes scrunch up in the cutest way. “anyways, again- i'm odds. i saw you and i wanted to talk to you more when i got on stage tonight.” he stood more straight and somewhat towered over you as you shyly shook his hand and told your name. you would be lying if you said his voice wasn't going straight between your legs.

“odds? why that name?” you ask curiously and he chuckles, “it's.. it's a long story.” he shrugs, obviously showing he wasn't supposed to talk about it so you let it go. before you know it, he has your hand in his and he's dragging you up the stairs to take you to the backstage to get more comfortable. “everyone is gone, thankfully.” he mumbles to himself more than at you and you're daring yourself to not cling onto him.

“why did you pick me, though? there were way more prettier women.” you blurt out finally and he turns around giving you a adorable confused face and you almost cry. “i just saw you and no one else,” odds steps closer, carefully cupping your face and you almost turn into a puddle from his brown eyes sparkling by the lights in the mirrors while he stares at you. “did i make a bad choice?” he asks, leaning down some and you can smell the cologne that was on the red card. it makes your head spin but in the good way.

“n-no, i was just.. you know..” you trail off, staring at odds mouth while blushing terribly and he laughs beautifully, seeing how flustered you are. you were positive he unbuttoned more of his silk buttoned shirt, noticing more of his chest and you barely moan. “you can leave whenever. just say no and i’ll let you go.” odds speaks out quietly, almost sounding like he didn't want you to go but if you felt like it or was uncomfortable by this situation he understood. but you were more than comfortable in this situation.

getting annoyed by the thickness in the air, you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him into a rough kiss as he lets out a quiet moan. you were shocked by how soft his lips were, how he moved his tongue delicately across your own. his hands move down to your neck, angling your head up and tilt it to the side so he can kiss you better. your noses bump against each other but honestly you think it was cute. you both pull away to catch air and you want to die from how adorable odds face is when it turns pink. he was too cute and you couldn't handle it.

odds urges you to back up into the leather sofa, hands slipping down to your waist. the back of your legs hits the coffee table and he chuckles at your small panic. “you're okay, just move over to the right. i'm sorry, i should've guided you.” odds says shyly, kissing your nose shortly after before you moved again and plopped onto the worn couch where he followed onto your lap.

“o-odds,” you stutter, letting him nuzzle his face into the crook of your neck so he can mark his territory. he grunts and leans up to nibble at your earlobe to only make you moan. your hands shakily start undoing the rest of his buttons on his shirt before he pushed your hands away and did it himself. “it's quicker if i do it.” the corner of odds mouth twitches up as he worked on the shirt alone before making out with you again where you had no complaints about this. sheepishly, you thread your fingers through his soft hair to only hear him purr happily. you become flustered at this.

you wanted more, but you weren't sure what to do or say as he seemed happy in his own little world. you were sure enough if you kept it up he’ll fall asleep on you so you stop. odds whines under his breath, his eyebrows furrowing together when you pulled your hands away and he pouts at this. “rude.” he teases, “you're getting all of the attention and i'm not. i think that's rude.” you roll your eyes and he tilts his head and hums, mumbling out an apology as he got off your lap.

odds orders you to lay down on the couch as you watched him take off his blazer and work on his belt. the sight alone barely killed you and you're not sure if you can live through this as he stood there looking like a hot mess from your doing. “i feel left out,” odds purrs seductively into your ear as he straddles your hips, where you moan at the feeling of his bulge in his pants.

helping you take off your jacket and shirt, he admires your shirtless self and grabs your wrists with one hand to pull them over your head where you tried to cover yourself. “don’t.” there's a playful tone in his voice but it's deep and rough and it makes you whimper and buck your hips into his. odds grunts before leaning down to leave wet, scattered kisses down your sternum and stomach, his hand still holding your wrists. your breath hitches, feeling his stubble rub against your lower tummy as he kissed below your navel.

letting go of your wrists, odds pulls off your pants and underwear, making a comment about how wet you were and you truly wanted to ascend into limbo. “stop teasing me, odds.” you whine, only feeling him laugh against your thigh before he left a bite on your inner thigh and your yelp turns into a moan when he started to soothingly lap at the bite mark to ease the pain. odds is purring again, enjoying how you turned into a mess by him alone.

he looks up with his eyes, making you choke on your spit to see him giving you innocent puppy eyes while opening his mouth to stick his tongue out to lick up your wetness. you cry out, hands instantly going to his hair where it drove him to keep eating you out. you beg him not to stop when odds easily slipped two digits into you while sucking on your clit. he was going to kill you and you accepted this.

he says your name, making it sound so sexual that you wantonly moan in response. your wetness is smeared across his mouth and chin, making odds look even hotter if it's possible– he's still flexing his fingers in you and you sob you're going to come if he doesn't stop. odds smirks, more than happy to watch you fall apart from his mouth and fingers alone.

“o-odds- _fuck_ \- please, i'm going to come.” you moan, arching your back in pure bliss as he moans into you and you cry out his name loudly, coming around his fingers. odds is more than happy to lap up your cum and you have to push him away from being so sensitive while you vaguely hear his angelic laugh.

odds sits up and smears your cum across the bottom of your lip so you obediently let him stick the two digits into your mouth. his eyes turn a dark shader, easily getting aroused by the sight of you licking his fingers clean. pulling his hand away with a pop! you were breathing hard and felt like you were on fire from lust. “you're going to kill me.” odds breathes out, a soft smile plastered on his face and you're sure he's an angel in disguise.

looming over you to where you felt tiny compared to his toned body as he kisses your forehead and mumbles something sweet. you blush at this as if he wasn't putting on a condom and about to fuck you. “you ready?” he growls into your ear, playfully tugging your earlobe between his teeth and you quietly whimper. nodding, you felt anxious before he gave you scattered kisses along your jaw and neck while he eased into you.

“you're so tight,” odds huffs, his grip on the arm of the couch becoming tighter. you keep your eyes focused on his throat and chest, too scared to look at anything else. he whispers out your name like a prayer; telling you how good you've been and it makes you moan. you honestly don't want odds to stop praising you.

“look at me or i’ll stop.” odds takes your chin in his hand and makes you stare at him. you felt your face radiate heat as he stared down at you with a stern expression- but something about it made you turned on more. “odds, i-i’m not sure..” you trail off, feeling the pressure build bigger and odds is determined to make you fall apart from his doing again. “hold it.” odds barks, his hand pressing down onto your lower part of your stomach and you cry. you want to make him happy but you're teetering off the line of wanting to come and not. you're positive you can't last another minute.

your nails dig into his shoulder blades while you're rambling about how you can't last anymore and odds pushes his hand between you two so he can rub your clit with his thumb to push you over the edge. you see white as you come, faintly hearing him talk to you or touching you. coming down from your high, you take note odds is still on top of you and breathing hard with his face hidden in the crook of your neck. it was comforting in some _odd_ way.

“tonight was..” you trail off, making the two of you laugh as you pulled your shirt over your head. “good. i enjoyed it.” odds smiles, giving you that full, happy smile that took over his face and you wanted to keep that image locked in your memories forever. “will i see you again?” you ask, a little hope sparking inside you but odds smile fell and it fell right with it.

“i'm not sure,” odds begins, “but look out for a red card, okay?” he cups your face with his hands, smiling again to ease your worries but doesn't he realize you're in love? he has too. you don't mean to tear up and odds completely freaks out and quickly pulls you into his chest, rambling on and you laugh through your crying. he was something else that wasn't good at comforting. you’ll miss him even if you only spent two hours together. 


End file.
